


Under Your Skin

by InkSplodge



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Because That Chair Had Potential, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Swearing, The Upgrade Chair, Torture, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: The Upgrade Chair had always kept Sebastian on edge; being trapped in a machine was one thing, but being trapped in an unmovable chair was another. Especially with the fact Ruvik had trapped him in it.





	

Teeth gritted and jaw clenched, Sebastian kept the expression of pain as hidden as he could. However, as the knife slipped under his skin, Sebastian could only let out a large bellow.

Standing next to him, Ruvik only gave a hidden chuckle whilst the other focused on the darkness in front of him. Sebastian didn’t want to give in, not even acknowledging Ruvik’s presence. Even in his unfortunate position. All limbs and head were trapped in the Upgrade Chair, unable to move even an inch in any position.

Ruvik’s hand danced over the other’s skin, trailing patterns up his bare forearms before fingers slotted into one of the syringes. Pressing, the liquid injected into Sebastian as the head contraption kicked into work. Sebastian’s body shook violently, the metal chair creaking under his movements as sensations of being electrocuted shook through him.

Heading wanting to fall forwards, body exhausted, the frame was the only thing holding him up. This time, Ruvik traced the knife against the open wound on his right arm, examining the blood that was pooling around the wound. Hands transferring, his fingers again located the other syringe and inserted the substance into Sebastian. Once more, his body quaked under the upgrades until it stopped. This time, his eyes followed Ruvik as the other stood directly in front of him.

“You bastard,” Sebastian uttered out, attempting to spit at Ruvik. It hit the other, but only on his white gown.

Sniggering, Ruvik’s hand came to wipe it away.

“You are no angel yourself, Sebastian Castellanos.”

Breathing heavily through his nose, Sebastian held back any remarks, especially as the knife appeared under his jawline.

The corner of Ruvik’s mouth twitched, as though to speak, but instead kept his smirking expression. A knee slotted in the gap between Sebastian’s legs, giving Ruvik leverage, whilst pressing gently against the Sebastian’s crotch. Wanting to move away, Sebastian was in a predicament with nowhere else to shift, and any movements would cause sharp objects to slash at his skin.

A hand splayed against Sebastian’s face, thumb against lips, as Ruvik attempted to move the other’s face as much as he could to his own advantage. The knife curved over jutting bones, before the knife’s point travelled against a stubbled neck. Pressing precariously against his Adam apple, Sebastian took all his will power not to gulp in this position. Ruvik flashed his teeth, as his thumb pulled at the other’s lower lip. Eyes inspected Sebastian’s face intensely, gaze falling over prominent features. Ruvik’s fingers felt the other’s eyebrow bone, and slotting against the intersections of his jaw. Fingertips touched experimentally, as fingers slid over smooth and stubbled skin. The knife moved, pressing against Sebastian’s lower lip, smearing reminiscence of his own blood there.

Hand travelling down from face to neck, Ruvik pulled at Sebastian’s open top, knuckles grazing over strained muscles that lay there. Yanking hard, the second button of Sebastian’s shirt broke, falling onto the floor to be forgotten.

The knife now transferred, gently pressed against his neck with the threat of sudden death. Ruvik’s eyes flickered up to see Sebastian studying him. Placing the knife under jutting bones, Ruvik sliced at the skin and breaking it. Hissing, Sebastian bit his own bottom lip, now able to taste his own blood.

Moving the knife, Ruvik slid it across Sebastian’s shirt, leaving a red path. A hand came to grab at Sebastian’s upper arm, feeling the muscles that lay underneath as he squeezed it slightly.

The knife continued to travel downwards, prying under the first button on the vest, cutting the threads and allowing it to roll onto the floor. Further, the knife travelled downwards, until it lay against Sebastian’s crotch. As it settled, Sebastian let out a long, steady breath. Ruvik’s expression, a mixture of curiosity and dominance, made Sebastian suppress a shiver.

The knife moved, tip cutting under the trousers button, as Ruvik pressed his knee closer where it rested between the other’s legs.

Sebastian’s body jolted suddenly, as he tried to shift and yank at the constraints, the metal creaking with the movements.

The other only made an outward laugh, as he brought the knife back up, laying it flush against Sebastian’s cheek with the tip placed just under his eye.

His hand came to join, spread across his face once more to hold it still.

Sebastian began breathing heavier now, as Ruvik brought his face closer, eyes darting across his face. Thumb shifting to force Sebastian’s head up, and fingers cradling the side of his face, Ruvik closed the gap between them.

Forcing his lips against Sebastian’s, Ruvik gave a moan as he kept the kiss earnest, pressing hard against the other and leaving no room to move. Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to move away, but the knife held dangerous against his face.

On pulling back, Ruvik let himself lick at Sebastian’s lips before removing himself entirely. Planting his feet on the floor, Ruvik let the knife fall in front of Sebastian.

For a moment, Ruvik watched over a confused Sebastian, before making a chuckle.

 “You sadistic bastard,” Sebastian managed to mumble out, yanking at his restraints once more.

All Ruvik did was laugh, as he rotated on the spot and headed for the door. As he did so, his figure started fading into the darkness around him.

As soon as Ruvik’s body dissipated, the metal restraints released Sebastian.


End file.
